Siraden's Hell
by Dracos-PetProject
Summary: R for safty. just read and find out!


Hey, this isn't my story, it's my friend David's... I read it and had to put it up because he didn't believe me when I told him I liked it, so please Read and Review! Luv ya always Tiffany

About a thousand years ago, Hell had a plan to colonize earth for a strong hold in the was against heaven, but earth had soldiers of it's own which fought back against the unholy army. Although alone, a human is weak, they were able to kill a great number of demons and devils. But Hell's forces then sent some of their strongest devil officers into the fray. Among these devils was a young officer named Siraden, who rode upon his dragon Lucia.

"Sir," yelled a devil under Siraden's command, "human priests are blessing the weapons of their soldiers, we wont stand a chance if we get hit by an arrow or bled from a sword!" "Then don't get hit!" Siraden shouted back to the devil.

Suddenly Lucia roared with pain, "I have been struck by one of those holy arrows. Siraden, avenge me, I beg of you..." Lucia fell from the sky and turned into stone the instant she hit the ground.

Siraden looked at his fallen ally, an arrow then struck him through the chest he looked up and saw the archer on a rock high up on a cliff. Wings erupted from Siraden's back. He flew over the archer and grabbed his head and carried him to the stone dragon that was once Lucia. "This is the vermin who took your life, Lucia, now I shall avenge you by taking his." Siraden told the dragon He took the arrow out of his chest and threw it to the ground. The archer took a knife from his boot and lunged at Siraden. Siraden swung his claws and sliced the humans arm off. The man dropped to the ground crying in pain as the blood flowed freely from his wound onto the rocks underneath him. Siraden licked the blood from his hand and walked over to the man. Siraden grasped his head in his talon-like claws and crushed the archer's skull. Siraden then drank from the blood of his pray and the wound from the arrow healed. Siraden flew to the top of the cliff again to see how the battle was going.

"Sir, angels have come! Get out of here!" a devil soldier with no legs cried out to Siraden as he crawled from eh battle, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Siraden reached for the sword on his back and took it out of it's sheath. Siraden looked at the battlefield and realized that there was no way that he, or his army was going to survive this battle.

Siraden charged towards the enemy and slaughtered countless humans. He finally reached where the angels were fighting. He swung his sword at an angel and severed it's head. Blood ran from the wound and stained it's wings red. Two more angels came at Siraden, he knew this would be the end of him.

Siraden tried to fight the angel but it was no use. They were way to strong for him to fight on his own. Siraden tried to retreat to the sky, but the angels followed him. Siraden tried to keep fighting, but he was starting to tire. Siraden took another swing at the angels, and managed to cut a wing off of one of them. As the angel fell, his companion got mad and started to violently slash and stab at Siraden, causing many wounds.

Siraden caught the angels sword, and focused his powers and sent a bolt of electricity down the sword, which killed the angel.

Siraden went back to the ground and calmly walked to where the main human forces were. The humans saw him and charged towards him. Siraden stopped, unsheathed his sword once more and was heard whispering, "This will be my last stand." As the humans reached his, Siraden swung his mighty sword and cut the whole group of soldiers down. A priest came out of a tent that was nearby and walked over to Siraden. "Devil! I do not have the power to kill you, but I can use the power of the gods to seal your power until you are reincarnated in a thousand years." The priest exclaimed to Siraden.

Siraden swung his sword at the priest who raised his staff. Siraden's sword, the moon fire, stopped suddenly and got tossed to the side. The priest pulled a scroll from his robes and it started to float in the air in front of him, and he started to chant the prayer.

SO?? What'd ya think?!? I'm gonna update this whenever David give me more! Please, send feedback, wither positive or constructive criticism... no flamers PLEASE!!! If all goes well, maybe he'll try to write something maybe a little more... Harry Potter-ish? Lol, sorry, my obsessions are comin' into play! Anyway R&R!! and don't forget, if you like Harry Potter fanfics, read my stories as well!!

Tiffany xoxo


End file.
